Sesame Street, The Entire 2nd Series, Streaming Media Re-release Update Plan (1970)
Hello Jim Henson Company, My name is William Bradley Mitchell. As a child I loved watching Children's Television Shows as well as Children's Videos. So here are a series of proposals to re-release these shows and videos for people of all ages to enjoy. I have a big announcement update to all Sesame Street fans. Now today I would like you all to re-release the Entire 2nd Series of Sesame Street. Now that the re-release of Sesame Street, The Entire 1st Series, is complete, it's time to focus on the 2nd season of Sesame Street. Sesame Street Season 2 began on November 9, 1970 and ended on May 28, 1971. There are 145 episodes in Season 2. So re-release the whole 2nd season of Sesame Street by putting all 145 episodes back in circulation. I suggest 10 episodes per day on Netflix, Hoopla, Amazon Prime Video & TubiTV just on temporary terms as well as Apple TV & Android TV on permanent terms. Also be sure you fully digitize the video footage and the audio footage to a clean form for all 145 episodes and give them all off-screen titles. Then finally, make customers know about it by making advertisements of Sesame Street, The Entire 2nd Series, as a preview for all young families everywhere from February 1, 2021 to February 19, 2021. During the trailer of Sesame Street, The Entire 2nd Series, show the comparison of the old footage to the new footage side by side. Remember to make 150 million copies worldwide of Sesame Street The Entire 2nd Series, on all streaming devices by translating some of them in several languages such as french, spanish, and many more. Remember to air only the 2nd Series of Sesame Street as a rerun on the Universal Kids network, TV Land network, Treehouse network and HBO Kids network. Also remember to take a picture of one of the streaming media devices of Sesame Street, The Entire 2nd Series, then post it as a picture update on the Wikipedia and the Muppet Wikia. This would be great because people today need to see Sesame Street Season 2 in a clear picture format that measures up to today’s technological standards by February 19, 2021. To the Jim Henson Company from William Bradley Mitchell Here is the list of Sesame Street Season 2 episodes that are going to be part of Sesame Street, The Entire 2nd Series, and need to be fully remastered in clean footage with off screen titles. # Episode 0131 (November 9, 1970) # Episode 0132 (November 10, 1970) # Episode 0133 (November 11, 1970) # Episode 0134 (November 12, 1970) # Episode 0135 (November 13, 1970) # Episode 0136 (November 16, 1970) # Episode 0137 (November 17, 1970) # Episode 0138 (November 18, 1970) # Episode 0139 (November 19, 1970) # Episode 0140 (November 20, 1970) # Episode 0141 (November 23, 1970) # Episode 0142 (November 24, 1970) # Episode 0143 (November 25, 1970) # Episode 0144 (November 26, 1970) # Episode 0145 (November 27, 1970) # Episode 0146 (November 30, 1970) # Episode 0147 (December 1, 1970) # Episode 0148 (December 2, 1970) # Episode 0149 (December 3, 1970) # Episode 0150 (December 4, 1970) # Episode 0151 (December 7, 1970) # Episode 0152 (December 8, 1970) # Episode 0153 (December 9, 1970) # Episode 0154 (December 10, 1970) # Episode 0155 (December 11, 1970) # Episode 0156 (December 14, 1970) # Episode 0157 (December 15, 1970) # Episode 0158 (December 16, 1970) # Episode 0159 (December 17, 1970) # Episode 0160 (December 18, 1970) # Episode 0161 (December 21, 1970) # Episode 0162 (December 22, 1970) # Episode 0163 (December 23, 1970) # Episode 0164 (December 24, 1970) # Episode 0165 (December 25, 1970) # Episode 0166 (December 28, 1970) # Episode 0167 (December 29, 1970) # Episode 0168 (December 30, 1970) # Episode 0169 (December 31, 1970) # Episode 0170 (January 1, 1971) # Episode 0171 (January 4, 1971) # Episode 0172 (January 5, 1971) # Episode 0173 (January 6, 1971) # Episode 0174 (January 7, 1971) # Episode 0175 (January 8, 1971) # Episode 0176 (January 11, 1971) # Episode 0177 (January 12, 1971) # Episode 0178 (January 13, 1971) # Episode 0179 (January 14, 1971) # Episode 0180 (January 15, 1971) # Episode 0181 (January 18, 1971) # Episode 0182 (January 19, 1971) # Episode 0183 (January 20, 1971) # Episode 0184 (January 21, 1971) # Episode 0185 (January 22, 1971) # Episode 0186 (January 25, 1971) # Episode 0187 (January 26, 1971) # Episode 0188 (January 27, 1971) # Episode 0189 (January 28, 1971) # Episode 0190 (January 29, 1971) # Episode 0191 (February 1, 1971) # Episode 0192 (February 2, 1971) # Episode 0193 (February 3, 1971) # Episode 0194 (February 4, 1971) # Episode 0195 (February 5, 1971) # Episode 0196 (February 8, 1971) # Episode 0197 (February 9, 1971) # Episode 0198 (February 10, 1971) # Episode 0199 (February 11, 1971) # Episode 0200 (February 12, 1971) # Episode 0201 (February 15, 1971) # Episode 0202 (February 16, 1971) # Episode 0203 (February 17, 1971) # Episode 0204 (February 18, 1971) # Episode 0205 (February 19, 1971) # Episode 0206 (February 22, 1971) # Episode 0207 (February 23, 1971) # Episode 0208 (February 24, 1971) # Episode 0209 (February 25, 1971) # Episode 0210 (February 26, 1971) # Episode 0211 (March 1, 1971) # Episode 0212 (March 2, 1971) # Episode 0213 (March 3, 1971) # Episode 0214 (March 4, 1971) # Episode 0215 (March 5, 1971) # Episode 0216 (March 8, 1971) # Episode 0217 (March 9, 1971) # Episode 0218 (March 10, 1971) # Episode 0219 (March 11, 1971) # Episode 0220 (March 12, 1971) # Episode 0221 (March 15, 1971) # Episode 0222 (March 16, 1971) # Episode 0223 (March 17, 1971) # Episode 0224 (March 18, 1971) # Episode 0225 (March 19, 1971) # Episode 0226 (March 22, 1971) # Episode 0227 (March 23, 1971) # Episode 0228 (March 24, 1971) # Episode 0229 (March 25, 1971) # Episode 0230 (March 26, 1971) # Episode 0231 (March 29, 1971) # Episode 0232 (March 30, 1971) # Episode 0233 (March 31, 1971) # Episode 0234 (April 1, 1971) # Episode 0235 (April 2, 1971) # Episode 0236 (April 5, 1971) # Episode 0237 (April 6, 1971) # Episode 0238 (April 7, 1971) # Episode 0239 (April 8, 1971) # Episode 0240 (April 9, 1971) # Episode 0241 (April 12, 1971) # Episode 0242 (April 13, 1971) # Episode 0243 (April 14, 1971) # Episode 0244 (April 15, 1971) # Episode 0245 (April 16, 1971) # Episode 0246 (April 19, 1971) # Episode 0247 (April 20, 1971) # Episode 0248 (April 21, 1971) # Episode 0249 (April 22, 1971) # Episode 0250 (April 23, 1971) # Episode 0251 (April 26, 1971) # Episode 0252 (April 27, 1971) # Episode 0253 (April 28, 1971) # Episode 0254 (April 29, 1971) # Episode 0255 (April 30, 1971) # Episode 0256 (May 3, 1971) # Episode 0257 (May 4, 1971) # Episode 0258 (May 5, 1971) # Episode 0259 (May 6, 1971) # Episode 0260 (May 7, 1971) # Episode 0261 (May 10, 1971) # Episode 0262 (May 11, 1971) # Episode 0263 (May 12, 1971) # Episode 0264 (May 13, 1971) # Episode 0265 (May 14, 1971) # Episode 0266 (May 17, 1971) # Episode 0267 (May 18, 1971) # Episode 0268 (May 19, 1971) # Episode 0269 (May 20, 1971) # Episode 0270 (May 21, 1971) # Episode 0271 (May 24, 1971) # Episode 0272 (May 25, 1971) # Episode 0273 (May 26, 1971) # Episode 0274 (May 27, 1971) # Episode 0275 (May 28, 1971) 145 episodes on one streaming media device That's all for now.Category:Sesame Street Streaming Media Re-release Update Plans Category:Streaming Media Re-release Update Plans